battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
European Union
The European Union is a political union of twenty-eight sovereign states located in Europe. It was signed into current form in 1993. Members range from Poland to Portugal. The states are unified in economics, with the EuroZone, through using a common currency, the euro (€), and participating in having a centralized bank. Member states are also unified in politics, where officials are elected every five years and laws are abided by universally through various constitutions and treaties. The military is not unified, but the EU is allocated forces for internal affairs. The EU was formed initially by France, Germany, Belgium, the Netherlands, and Italy, in the 1950s. Its range has since expanded significantly to include most of the European continent. However, the Union continues to be under the heavy influence of, largely, France and Germany. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the European Union fights alongside the United States of America against China and the Middle Eastern Coalition. They appeared in Battlefield 2: Euro Force as a playable faction. Background The EU was initially uninvolved in The War. It is implied that they were at war with Russia (the nature of the conflict being unstated) before their entry into The War. However, after signing a treaty with Russia, they entered The War on the American side, launching attacks into mainland China as well as deep into MEC territory. The EU's equipment and armaments are comprised of a number of nations, with soldiers bearing accents from those nations. Predominantly, they are comprised of French, British, and German soldiers, with their weapons and vehicles being mostly from these countries, although the involvement of smaller nations such as Greece is mentioned on occasion. The War While Battlefield 2's War is not given much background (specifically dates and years), the Euro Force Trailer states that the EU declared war on the Middle Eastern Coalition and Peoples Republic of China at 4 AM on February 15th. Soon after declaring war, the EU launched an assault named Operation Smoke Screen in order to capture strategic assets of what was left of an oil field in what was to be called one of the most brutal battles of the war. On February 18th, after the treaty with the Russian Federation, the EU moved its military to a part of the Great Wall of China in an attempt to link up with American forces on the coast, engaging PLA forces upon arrival. On February 19th, the EU launched an Assault on Taraba Quarry in an attempt to break through a MEC interception force which was sent to stop them from rescuing an American Division cut off from the frontlines. The only unit explicitly stated to be there is a Hellenic armored division of Leopard 2s. Maps Classes and Weapons As stated above, the EU forces use a variety of weapons from different European nations, as well as equipment used by the Americans. The Europeans predominantly wear khaki clothing. Classes with body armor wear helmets with protective goggles, while the engineer with hats, the Medic/Special Forces clases wear red berets instead and the Sniper classes wear ghillie suits, similar to all base game factions. Vehicles The EU, as mentioned above, uses vehicles originating from the various member states of the Union -- the main battle tanks, helicopter, and one of their jets are from European states -- although some vehicles in use are from the USMC, specifically the light vehicles, APCs, and one of their two jets. ;Emplacements * M249 * Stinger * TOW * LW155 ;Light Vehicles *HMMWV *DPV ;Armor *L2A6 *Challenger II *LAV-25 *Linebacker ;Aircraft *Eurofighter Typhoon *F-15 *Tiger HAP Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the European Union fights alongside the United States of America against China. ;Assault *L85A2 *Glock 17 *M203 *M67 Frag Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade ;Engineer *Benelli M3 *Glock 17 *Anti-Tank Mines *Blowtorch *Carl Gustaf M3 ;Spec Ops *UMP .45 *Silenced Glock 17 *XM84 Stun Grenade *C4 *Combat Knife ;Support *M249 SAW *Glock 17 *M67 Frag Grenade *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike ;Recon *Dragunov SVU *Silenced Glock 17 *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade *ANPQ Laser Target Designator *GPS Vehicles ;Light Vehicles *Eagle MTV *Snowmobile ;IFV *Combat Vehicle 90 *M6 Linebacker ;Main Battle Tank *Leopard 2A5 *T-90 ;Emplacement *M2 Browning *FIM-92 Stinger *Command Computer EU Defeat Theme BF2 EF|The Defeat theme for the European Union in Battlefield 2 EU Victory Theme BF2 EF|The Victory theme for the European Union in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2142 The European Union is one of two playable factions in the game Battlefield 2142. They are a military force comprising of the militaries of EU countries and their allies, including those from the West such as the United States of America. They fight against the Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC) for the last remaining habitable land on Earth during the 22nd Century. Classes and Weapons Gadgets *NetBat Helmet *AE-Defuser *RD-4 Otus *SD-8 Accipiter *II-14 EMP *II-29 Motion Mine *DS-3 Decoy *DS-22 Sniper Decoy *IT-33 Active Camouflage *SG-34 Smoke Grenade *CM3-N Radar Grenade *V5 EMP Grenade *Squad Leader Spawn Beacon *Reinforcement Prioritization Unit Vehicles *A-8 Tiger *AMV-2 Groundhog *MK-15 Bandit *A3-Goliath IFV *L5 Riesig *UD-12 Shepherd *UD-6 Talon Airbone Carrier *MK-1 Titan Enplacements *Rorsch Mk-S8 *Rorsch Kz-27 Other *Assault Pod Gallery EU.Assault.BF2142.jpg|EU Assault EU.engineer.BF2142.jpg|EU Engineer EU.Suport.BF2142.jpg|EU Support EU.Recon.BF2142.jpg|EU Recon Trivia *The EU in Battlefield 2 has two MBTs (Main Battle Tank) while the other factions have only one MBT. *In Battlefield 2142, some EU assets are labeled as US, hinting that the United States was an original faction. This parallels the decision early on in Battlefield 2's development to replace the Russian forces with the Middle Eastern Coalition. ru:Европейский союз Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield 2142